Tener una vida
by summerraink
Summary: Hay cosas en la que Scully siempre ha estado de acuerdo con Mulder


Todos los públicos. Sin spoilers. Estaría situado en 2ª o 3ª temporada.

Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. Respeto su autoría y blablablá y no me pagan por esto. 

TENER UNA VIDA

Scully piensa a menudo en dejar a Mulder.

Es una idea efímera, un pensamiento rápido ante una situación. Piensa en salir del coche en el que están vigilando una casa vacía (y sin duda no encantada) y caminar kilómetros de nieve, da igual, hasta el hotel más cercano. Piensa en dejarle con la palabra en la boca mientras le explica (según él científicamente) por qué es obvio que existe vida extraterrestre y ya ha llegado a la Tierra. Piensa en dejarle sentado en el despacho, cuando ya es más que tarde, con sus veinte expedientes sobre la mesa de casos de raptos que parecen haber sido realizados por hadas y que cuadran a la perfección con lo que, sin duda, es un secuestro de lo más normal.

Lo piensa, se queja, discute, negocia, se vuelve a quejar y el pensamiento pasa.

Es pura rutina. Carece de importancia.

Scully piensa rara vez en dejar a Mulder. Es una idea recurrente pero no habitual. Cuando lo piensa así, lo piensa con tiempo. Piensa en dejar a Mulder cuando está sola, cuando no ha habido discusión, ni nada va particularmente mal. Lo piensa en serio. Dejarle. Para siempre. Cada vez que ocurre, tiene la sensación de que llega tarde a cambiar el concepto. Porque querría pensar que lo que se está planteando es tener una vida distinta, una vida propia que no incluya a Mulder. No quiere que eso "se llame" dejarle. Pero cambiar de vida significa dejarle, casi por definición. No sabe cuál de las dos cosas quiere, no sabe cuál de las dos ideas le resulta inimaginable. Sólo sabe que parecen ir unidas.

Scully sabe qué es lo que quiere y no tiene, lo que busca cuando se plantea cambiar de vida. Lo ve todos los días, ocurre a su alrededor mientras camina o conduce por las calles. Se llama calma, normalidad, trabajo con horarios, dormir lo suficiente. Se llama vivir como parecen hacerlo los demás. A veces parece llamarse tan sólo "Tener una vida".

Entonces piensa que tiene una vida y es la que eligió. No se la eligió él. Ella eligió ser agente del FBI, eligió aceptar trabajar con Mulder, eligió volver a trabajar con él después de que les separasen, eligió y elige a cada momento no dejar ese trabajo. Elige no dejarle. Y es al llegar a ese punto cuando prefiere dejar de pensar.

No en cambiar de vida, no en dejar o no a Mulder. Quiere dejar de pensar en que puede pero no quiere dejar a Mulder, o cambiar de vida, o lo que sea.

No quiere pensar en que lo único que ocurre es que es fácil culpar al más convencido de los problemas asociados a algo en lo que tú crees.

Porque Scully sabe qué es lo que quiere y tiene. Sabe que cree en el trabajo que hace, cree en Mulder como persona, cree en sí misma tal y como es, cree en la vida que lleva y que no parece vida. Cree en que es la única vida posible sin renunciar a lo que cree.

Cree en lo que ambos hacen juntos y en lo que son el uno para el otro.

Porque Scully piensa, rara vez se para a pensar en ello con tiempo pero en el fondo siempre lo piensa, que no hay nadie como Mulder. No hay nadie como ella. Y cree que Mulder piensa que no hay nadie como ella. Lo cree hasta tal punto que casi diría que lo sabe. Cree que nadie sería capaz de hacer el trabajo que ellos hacen como ellos lo hacen, con la discrepancia en la forma de pensar que ellos tienen y el genial modo en que se combina, por muchas discusiones aburridas que eso conlleve. Cree que es imposible que otras dos personas se compenetren de la manera en que ellos lo hacen. Habrá cosas mejores y peores, pero ninguna igual. Y, lo que hay, es demasiado importante, cree demasiado en ello, para querer que deje de existir.

Así que, Scully piensa a menudo que estaría mejor durmiendo en el hotel, e intenta convencer a Mulder de que la casa no está encantada. Piensa que, vale, ha visto cosas, pero la mayor parte de las fotos de OVNIs están trucadas y que la gente cuenta ciertas historias sólo porque tiene demasiada imaginación. Piensa que el secuestro es un secuestro, y que el secuestrador es tan humano como se puede llegar a ser. Y discute, y se queja, y grita, y pega un portazo a veces, y negocia, y repite las leyes de la física y la navaja de Occam hasta quedarse sin voz. Y se queda.

Scully piensa a veces que debe ser genial llevar una vida en calma, salir a las cinco todos los días, disfrutar de los fines de semana como si lo fuesen y dormir a pierna suelta sin pesadillas y sin que nadie llame a las tres de la mañana porque acaba de encontrar el expediente que estaba buscando sobre homúnculos devoradores de cerebros. Y entonces planea que la próxima vez que tenga vacaciones irá sin teléfono a la cabaña más alejada del mundo. Y, maldita sea, si a algo que sin duda no será el Yeti se le ocurre llamar a su puerta, le disparará, sin mirar, y cerrará la puerta sin plantearse siquiera qué era esa cosa. Un bicho. Punto.

Porque Scully sabe que cree en lo que hace, cree en Mulder y cree en sí misma. Otras opciones parecen más fáciles y no hay nada de malo en soñar con ellas, luchar por incluirlas en la vida que tiene, eso es válido. Pero no cree en abandonar aquello en lo que cree.

Cree en ellos. Le sobran pruebas que justifiquen esa fe. Están en todo lo que hacen y en lo que son el uno para el otro.

Y, aunque sea tan sólo en eso, cree, sabe, que Mulder está totalmente de acuerdo con ella.


End file.
